A Pack Of 5 Gum
by strawberriesatmidnight13
Summary: Amu decides to buy a pack of 5 gum. That simple act leads her to find her new best friend, and possibly love. The plot comes in soon. Rated T because i said so.
1. First Piece

Kumi: Yo pplz. This is my first Shugo Chara fan fiction, so don't be surprised if it sucks.

Ikuto: I already know it's going to suck. I looked through your computer files...ihartSasuke.

Kumi: Pervert! Those were my private e-mails!

Ikuto: Heh heh

Amu: Ikuto! It's not nice to tease her about the e-mails. And don't even think of mentioning the pictures or the poems, or the...

Kumi: Amu-chan! You looked at my files too? How could you?

Amu: Well, you weren't paying attention, and I just couldn't resist.

Kumi: You know what? I'm just gonna ignore both of you and start the fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the things mentioned in this fanfic. Including 5 gum.

~First Piece~

Amu's POV

I don't really know why, but I just bought a pack of 5 gum Elixir flavor. It's supposed to be really good. I just liked how the package looked. It has a nice contrast between the black, dark gray, and pink markings. It smells good. I'm not gonna open it yet, I like the smell too much. I'm walking with my eyes closed so I can block out everything else. It smells so good, sort of indescribably good, sort of...

"Hey, watch out!" a voice said. I felt an arm pull me backwards. "You do realize you were about to walk into after work traffic, right?"

I turned around so I could get a better image of the guy who 'saved' me, "No, I didn't realize that. Thanks..." My voice trailed off. This guy was SEXY! He has midnight blue hair, and eyes so blue I could swim in them. He looked about 3-5 years older than me, and kinda Goth wearing his black uniform. He was too perfect.

"You're welcome. Do you mind me asking WHY you were walking into traffic?" He sat down on a bench near the edge of the park. I hadn't even realized I was near the park!

"Um, I was kinda distracted," I looked at my surroundings. How could I have missed all this?

"Distracted? By what?" The boy looked at me closely. OMFG! I love his eyes. "You look kinda flushed, you should sit down.

"Okay," I didn't mind sitting next to him. " answer your question, I just bought a pack of 5 gum. I was smelling it. It smelled so good, that I couldn't pay attention to where I was going." I decided to open the pack now. I tossed a piece in my mouth. It tasted even better than it smelled.

"Well?" His voice interrupted my bliss, but I didn't mind. "Is it good?"

When my brain finally registered what he was saying, I said, "Yeah, it is good. Best gum ever!"

He laughed. "You're funny. C'mon, I'll walk you home." He stood up and I followed. We walked for a while, me only just leading the way. " Well, this has been the most fun I've had in a while."

"Really?" I asked. Why was I so interested in him? He's probably only being nice to me 'cuz I almost died. Wow, I sound really concerned about that, don't I? "Why is that?"

"Well, I was planning on just going home from school, hanging out on the roof of my house, and hoping that my mom doesn't go through my stuff again. But saving you turned my day into a fun, interesting, day." He was smirking, but I could tell that, underneath it all, he was genuinely happy.

"It's starting to get dark." I looked at the sky. We were almost to my house and the sun was setting.

"Is there a problem with that?" He seemed kind of defensive and hurt, like an injured kitten.

"No, it was just a comment." I giggled a bit. "I didn't know you liked the night so much."

"Well, one of my hobbies is playing my violin late at night in the park." He shrugged a bit to readjust the violin case on his shoulder. I hadn't noticed it before.

"Oh." It was then that I noticed that we were right in front of my house. I stretched my arm out so he could shake it. "Well, it was nice meeting you..."

"Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He took my hand and, instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and kissed it. I could feel my cheeks go completely red. "What did you say your name was again?" His eyes were a blend of emotions that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Amu, Amu Hinamori." My name seemed insignificant compared to his. So insignificant, in fact, that I could barely remember it.

"Amu." He said it as if it was the most precious and fragile thing in the world. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to call you when I'm about to walk into traffic again." I know a light blush is plastered on my face, and I'm wearing a big smile too, how embarrassing. I just noticed that he hasn't let go of my hand yet. He was holding it in his and... he was... smiling!

"Heh, yeah, I'll be waiting for that call." He looked up at me. His gaze made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"And I'll be sure to come hear you play in the park sometime." That made him even happier, I could tell. I could almost see a blush on his face, but I still couldn't be sure.

He kissed my hand again, and he walked away. He waved two fingers at me in a way that meant something like 'I'll see you around'. To me, that was the best day of my life. The day I met Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Kumi: So, what do you think guys?

Ikuto: I still think it sucks.

Amu: I thought it was cute. Though, I still don't understand the title, I mean, A Pack Of 5 Gum doesn't entitle a very good fan fiction. It makes it sound like it's about the story of a pack of gum.

Kumi: It IS the story of a pack of gum. Well, sort of. It's the story of the events caused by a pack of gum. I just don't know if I should keep it a one-shot, or continue the story in another chapter.

Ikuto: I would've liked it more if you'd put a POV from ME in. Or some more of me grabbing Amu. (Grabs Amu and gives her a kiss on the forehead) A FOREHEAD KISS?! What's up with that?

Kumi: I thought it would be inappropriate at the time to have you kiss her anywhere else.

Amu: Good idea. I don't think I'm ready for that. But, you could've made the chapter longer. It sort of was a bit of a cliffy. Though, I liked how you described him. (Whispers to me: that's how I was describing him to Rima before she met him. Crazy, huh?) Including the 'SEXY' part.

Ikuto: Aww. Amu thinks I'm sexy, isn't that sweet?

Amu: I DO NOT!!!

Kumi: Alright you two. Don't brawl about it around the computer. Anyway, R&R! I'll update when I get, let's say, 3 reviews. 


	2. The Friendship Begins

Kumi: Yo pplz. It's Kumi again. This is the second chapter in A Pack Of 5 Gum. I wrote this during class today, and it better be good, 'cuz I sacrificed a day's worth of my valuable education to write this.

Amu: I'm sure it will be adorable. Just like the story of that bite mark on your arm.

Kumi: Ahh! You weren't supposed to see that! (Pulls jacket over bite mark)

Ikuto: It was Ryu again. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't as boring as the last one.

Kumi: If the last one was so boring, why am I writing another, hmm? This chapter is done from Ikuto-san's POV, if anyone cares to know.

Ikuto: YES! My POV is gonna kick ass! I get to kiss Amu, right?

Amu/Kumi: NO!

Kumi: At least, not in this chapter.

Amu: Eh! I don't want to kiss him. (Whispers to me: not yet, at least)

Ikuto: While you girls have a gabfest, I'm gonna do the disclaimer. Kumi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, 5 gum, or (looks at computer screen) ice cream?

~ Second Piece- The Friendship Begins ~

Ikuto's POV

It's been almost a week since I first met her. I can't get her out of my mind! All that I think about now is how cute she looks when she blushes and how her pink hair smells just like strawberries (A/N: he got a whiff of it when he pulled her out of traffic). This is gonna get me in some serious trouble when SHE comes back. Shit! I completely forgot about her! What the hell did Amu do to me? I didn't even remember that I have a girlfriend! Is Amu some sort of magical creature, like a fairy, that makes you forget the biggest headache in your life or something? I don't know, she was... intriguing. It wasn't just the fact that she was walking into traffic or had pink hair...

I tried to figure it out as I walked to the park. It wasn't far from where I live, and playing helps me think.

"Hey." A voice said from behind me. It was Amu's. I turned to face her, my thoughts momentarily deterred.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked her. She looked as cute as she had the day we met. Her hair, done up in a punk way, decorated with red X clips. Her topaz eyes seemed bright and happy.

"I was gonna get some ice cream. Do you want any?" Was she really asking me this? I LOVE ice cream. Especially chocolate. But, I must remain the adult in this situation.

"Maybe... Amu-koi." I smirked when I said her name. I would've gotten away with my bit of teasing, but my stomach started growling. Crap! I haven't eaten all day.

"It sounds like you're really hungry. C'mon, let's get some ice cream." She grabbed my jacket sleeve and pulled me towards the ice cream stand.

"Are you paying, or what?" I asked her. I never have any money on me, so I really hope she has money.

"Yah, I just got my allowance." She looked at me. She was chewing gum. "Which flavor do you want? I'm getting chocolate."

"I wanted chocolate first!" I pouted a bit. "And you're chewing 5 gum again, I noticed." She pulled the gum out of her mouth.

"Yah, I love it. This is a Rain flavored piece." She popped it back in her mouth.

She bought the ice cream, and we sat on a bench. After we finished the ice cream, we walked around the park. I asked her how her week was.

"Well, I had to deal with my teachers and boyfriend, but that's just normal for me." She shrugged. I wish her life were more interesting, so that she would talk more about her classes, her boyfriend, and WAIT! Did she say BOYFRIEND?! How old IS she? She looks about ten. Are people dating when they're that young now? "What about you, Ikuto? How was your week?"

I thought hard. "Well, my classes were all review, so I slept most of the time. And my girlfriend is already on vacation, so I didn't have to deal with her. Basically, it was quieter than usual." I could tell the girlfriend comment caught her off-guard. She was blushing. Yes! This is my chance to tease her. "You look cute when you blush." That made her blush even more. She looks SO cute.

"Shaddup. You know, you don't seem like the type to have a girlfriend. You seem like the type that has a whole fan club of screaming girls chasing after you and you refuse to even talk to them, let alone go out with anyone." It seemed like this is a touchy subject for her, but I have to know.

"Well, you don't seem to be the type to have a boyfriend, either. YOU seem like someone who'd have a fan club. I don't even think you're old enough to be dating. What are you anyway, ten?" I looked at her. She was cherry red now, and tears were welling up in her eyes. Did I say something THAT terrible?

"As a matter of fact, I'll be thirteen in a couple days!" She ran towards the woods. Crap! I've got to apologize. Plus, she'll get lost in those woods.

"Amu! Wait!" I ran after her. I caught up to her in no time at all, and I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was THAT much of a touchy subject for you. She wrapped her arms around my waist. She felt warm.

"It's okay. I guess I'm just a little moody right now. I'm sorry for almost breaking down like that." She looked at the sky. "Looks like it's about to rain."

"Really?" I looked around. Sure enough, the sky was thick with rain clouds that completely blocked out the early afternoon sun. It began to rain. Heavily. I pulled my jacket off and put it over Amu's head like an umbrella. I led her to a covered area where we could sit without getting wet.

"Thanks." She handed me my jacket. There was a bit of awkward silence. That was broken when she said, " If you don't mind me asking, what's your girlfriend like?"

The question caught me a bit off-guard and I tried to think of the right answer. "I don't really know her that well. I have a group of girls that follow me around all the time and I thought having a girlfriend would make them back off. It didn't really work, 'cuz it turns out she's a fangirl of me too. I don't actually like her, it's just convenient for now. What's your boyfriend like?" She blushed a little.

"It's the exact same situation with me, except he's on student council, and he's not a total fanboy of mine. He has a fan club too, and they back off a bit since he's 'going out' with me. I guess it's convenient for both of us and that's why it works. Crazy, huh?" She smiled at me.

I looked at her for about a minute before I said something. "I can't believe I'm saying this, and I know this is gonna sound really cheesy, but..." I couldn't say it.

"Yes?" Her voice was full of intrigue.

" Can we be friends? Like, good, maybe even best, friends?" I was using all my willpower to say it but it came out like a grilled cheese sandwich, heartwarming and very cheesy. Not at all like me (A/N: me either).

" I'd really like that." She smiled warmly. That is the smile that will carry me to sleep for the rest of my life. The smile of my best friend, Amu Hinamori.

AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO

Kumi: So, what do you think?

Amu: SO CUTE!!

Ikuto: I wish it wasn't so cheesy. It's like as cheesy as your fingers after a big bag of Cheetos (A/N: don't own).

Kumi: I know, I know. But it was sorta necessary for the plot.

Ikuto: You actually have a plot for this? I'm surprised.

Kumi: Well, I'm gonna let the plot work itself out. There's still a lot of crazy fillers I have to work out. Basically, the plot is a work in progress. It goes wherever it wants to.

Yoru: WAFFLES!

Amu: Agh! Yoru!

Kumi: Yoru, what the hell? You aren't even in this fan fic!

Yoru: Yet! (Whispers something to me)

Kumi: Aww, that's cute Yoru. Thanks for the idea. (Yoru flies away)

Ikuto: Can I say this time?

Kumi: Yes you can, Ikuto.

Ikuto: R & R! 


	3. Author's Note: Sorries PPLZ

A Letter Of Apology

PPLZ,

I'm super sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been busy. I won't update for a while, cuz I won't be in the country, but the second I get back (and I know what day it is), I'll post the next chapter. I'm gonna take lots of pics and put them on my page, so, once the site is running again, you'll see them there. I think you all have the right to know where I'm going, so I'll tell you, just don't get mad or jealous. I'm going to japan on Wednesday, and I won't be back till April 2. Again, I'm super sorry about not updating, but I haven't been able to get any good ideas. If you have any, let me know, I need all the help I can get. If I don't update by April 5, you have the right to SPAM me.

I love you all,  
Kumi 


	4. Perfection in it's Simplest Form

Kumi: hey pplz! I'm back from Japan!! I LOVE it over there!

Ikuto: you should, that's where your favorite people live...

Kumi: I know... but I really did love it, I even got some manga that isn't out in the U.S. A yet.

Amu: Awesome! Did you get any Shugo Chara ones?

Kumi: Yup! Volume 7 and Volume 8! They're both really cute, but Tadase pissed me off SOO many times in both of them!

Ikuto: now you know how I feel all the time... that stupid kiddy king...

Amu: Ikuto, be nice... he's not so bad once you get to know him...

Ikuto: I know him well enough! I use to hang out with him all the time when we were little, remember?

Amu: Oh, right. I forgot about that... Why did you guys hang out when you were little anyways?

Kumi: now, I'm gonna act like you haven't seen the anime in a while, or missed that episode, or stick to the manga (in which case you won't know till about December of this year I think...), and not tell you why... SORRIES PPLZ!! Anywho, I'm gonna get some ideas for this chapter from some random songs...

Jin: like our music? Hmm, how's about it? You use some KAT-TUN music for inspiration?

Kumi: JIN!! GO AWAY!! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!! Besides, your music is in Japanese, and I don't know what it says...

Jin: oh... I'll leave now... *walks away sadly*

Ikuto: what the hell was that about? Is he some random dude you met in Japan?

Kumi: NO!!! My friend Katy told me not to fall in love with Jin, so I can't fall in love with him... Plus, I already have... (Counts on fingers) 5 guys that like me! I have plenty of options! I don't have to fall for Jin!

Ikuto: Okay... you're rambling is starting to freak me out... can we get on with the story? Or are you gonna make everyone wait even longer for the next chapter? People are starting to get pissed at you, you know...

Kumi: I know! You don't think I don't? I'm not stupid! I've just been getting some inspiration in Japan for 2 weeks... Oh, and the park Amu and Ikuto are at all the time is Yoyogi park in Harajuku, Tokyo. Pplz cosplay there on weekends, and it's really pretty in the early springtime. And there's this really awesome street called Takeshita, it's right across from the train station there, it has the best shops ever! I even bought my ex some haircli-

Ikuto: ALRIGHT! WE GET IT! YOU LOVE JAPAN!! Can we PLEASE get on with the story?

Amu: Yes, even I'm getting annoyed by your rambling. No offense, but I'm getting annoyed.

Kumi: Alright, we'll get on with the story. If you don't like this chapter, just tell me... I'll understand if you don't want to read the story anymore... JIN!! Come back here and do the disclaimer!

Jin: Really?

Kumi: Yes.

Jin: Sweet! Kumi doesn't own Shugo Chara, Darth Vader, Youtube, Wayne's World, FMA, Holly Would you turn me on, or KAT-TUN.

Chapter 3: Perfection In It's Simplest Form

Amu's POV

You know, I sometimes wonder what it'll be like if I actually find my true love. It'll probably be really cheesy, like a chick flick or something. I don't know. I only have a few guy friends, and a fake boyfriend. Oh, make that ex-boyfriend. He was getting pretty boring, so I dumped him, plus now he can go after that girl he has a crush on. That redhead in my science class, Saaya. She's pretty nice, but kinda stuck-up, and a TOTAL playgirl. Now, without a boyfriend, I can focus on my studies, and hope to have a late-night chat with my best friends, Rima and Ikuto. Rima usually likes to chat with me about stuff like boys, clothes, and other stuff like that, while Ikuto likes to talk about things like the future, the stars, and they both tell funny jokes. Rima should be a comedian, I swear. Anyway, it's a Saturday night and I'm blogging, how lame is that? I should be out with my friends partying! But, considering that my best friends don't really know eachother at all, and I wanna spend tonight with both of them, I can't go out at all. Life was a lot simpler with a boyfriend, cuz then I had an excuse not to hang out with my friends. If I introduce them, it'll be fine, but the problem is, Rima'll think I LIKE Ikuto and I'll have to stop talking to him! :(

"What are you typing? A blog?" The voice behind me statled me, but I'm slowly getting used to him showing up right behind me.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here? Didn't you have a date with your girlfriend tonight?" I closed down the computer and turned to face him. He was standing in front of my window. Oh, so that's how he gets in here...

" Well, there was a change in plans." He sat on my bed. It must be his favorite place in my room or something.

"Really, a change of plans? Did that change include you skipping out on your date to hang out with me, or what?" I sat next to him on my bed. He looked so pretty in the moonlight. It brought out his eyes.

"No, not exactly..." He shifted his position so that I couldn't see his face. "She dumped me. For some dude she met on vacation."

" Oh, wow. That's harsh. I mean, you were only with her to keep away the fangirls, right? Since that's the only reason you were with her, I think she thought you wouldn't take it to heart. Now, you can go after the girl you actually like." I smiled and tried to act like this wasn't that bad of a situstion.

"Yeah, I could go after the girl I like, couldn't I?"He turned to me, and I could tell he was happy. Then his smiled disappeared. "Amu, you're not telling me something, are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly okay." I turned so that I was facing the wall that had my anime posters on it.

"No, you're not. I can tell when something's up with you, you're to easy to read." I turned to face him.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend too. I'm just a bit sad, cuz he's going after the girl he likes, and she's a bitch! I don't want him to get hurt. I mean, I don't LIKE him or whatever, but I'm still his friend, and I don't want him to be played! She has been known to do that." I turned back to him, and he was deep in thought.

"Well, you could always warn him. He might listen to you. You are his ex-girlfriend, after all, he even respects you enough not to have any hard feelings. In the meantime, you should go after the guy you actually like, too. Take your own advice for once! If it works for other people, it should work for you." He looked at my computer. "Now, lets see what you were typing, shall we?"

"DON'T TOUCH MY COMPUTER!!" I jumped up and stood in front of my computer, even though I know he can pick me up with one arm.

"You know, standing in front of your computer won't keep me from it." He just walked right around me. I've gotta remember to not write blogs about personal stuff. He sat down and turned on the moniter.

"It's just a blog. Nothing special about that, I do one every week." I tried to get him away from the computer, but I couldn't grab the moniter without knocking all my textbooks off the desk. He finally just gave up about a sentence into the blog.

"That's what you write about on an Internet blog? Do you know how many pedos are looking for someone like you to rape? Plus, with the picture of you on this website, and your address right here," He pointed to my address on the screen. "Anyone can find you anytime they want. Write a new one right now!"

"Yes sir. You sound like you're trying to become my big brother or something." I tried to get him to move out of my chair, but he wouldn't, so I sat on the ground and grabbed the mouse and keyboard of the desk. I wrote a whole new blog. He made several corrections on it, like changing names, editing my profile, and changing my picture to one of a fake motivational poster that had Darth Vader on it and said something like: SENSE this picture makes none (A/N: look up the picture, it's funny as hell).

"Now, that's a blog." He seemed satisfied with his work, so we watched some videos my friends had posted on YT. It was about midnight by now, so he'd been here about 4 hours.

"Shouldn't you be heading home soon? Your mom will be worried." I wasn't trying to get rid of him, I just didn't want him to get in trouble.

"No. My mom kicked me out after she didn't get a job I said she would most definitely get. She thinks I can see the future or something. I've been living at my friends houses for the last week, didn't I tell you?" He said it so casually. I'd freak out for weeks if my parents kicked me out. But then again, we are different people.

"Where are you staying right now? I wanna meet some of your friends." I said it without thinking first, so I don't really remember even saying it.

"YOU want to meet some of my other friends? I could let you meet them, but you won't like them, trust me. I don't even like them, but they're pretty funny sometimes." He checked his watch. "In fact, we could go meet some of them right now. If that's okay with you. Do you actually want to meet them?"

"Sure. It'll be fun to see what you're like around other people. Next time you're over, you can meet some of my friends." I smiled at the thought of meeting his friends. Who knows, it might be fun.

"Alright. Are you going to wear that?" He pointed to my outfit. I thought it looked okay.

"I like this outfit. Got a problem with that?" I grabbed a jacket from the closet and we walked toward the window. "We're going out the window?"

"Of course. I don't want to wake up your parents and little sister by walking through your house. Now come on. I'll go first." He jumped out the window and I looked out over the railing. He was standing on the wall that bordered my house about 3 meters down from my window. "Come on, just jump. I'll catch you if you miss the wall."

"Alright, I'm coming!" I started climbing out the window. Damn! How did he do this? He must've been a cat in a past life or something, he made it look so easy. My hands were getting all sweaty. Dammit! I'm losing my grip, I'm gonna fall. "Umm, dude, I'm gonna fall!"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you. Just trust me!" He called up to me. I felt my fingers slip from the windowsill and I was falling. I almost didn't have time to close my eyes before he caught me. "See, told you I'd catch you."

"You just didn't want a death on your hands." I noticed that he was still holding me, and realized it must be uncomfortable for him. "You can put me down now."

"Dude, you'll kill yourself taking this shortcut. Besides, you're so light, I can barely feel you in my arms." He sounded kind of... I don't know... different with the way he said that, it was as if he worried about me. I must be imagining it, he would never worry about me.

"Whatever, just make sure I can get back home before sunrise, or my family will realize I snuck out." I looked up at him, and he was smiling to himself. I guess he was thinking of something funny.

He walked a long way on different walls and through different alleys till he was at this building that was painted in all of the prettiest colors you can paint on a building like a bright red-orange color and such. He put me down, and walked up to a door that I wouldn't have noticed even if I were looking for it. He knocked on it, and someone opened it slowly.

"DUDE! You're back! I thought you would've found some other place to stay." A guy with Blonde hair, and eyes only a shade darker than my own, said as he hugged Ikuto. Wow, this is awkward.

"Ed, let go of me... PLEASE! You're killing me." Ikuto winced as he said it and the guy, Ed, let go.

"Oh, sorry dude, I always forget that I'm still stronger than you." He laughed. This dude was weird, he laughed at his own jokes. Then, he noticed me standing there. "Ikuto, who is this? Some new girlfriend of yours?"

"She's my best friend, Amu. Amu, I'd like you to meet Edward Elric. He's one of my classmates." Ikuto punched Edward's arm lightly. Most likely, Ed was gonna say something rude.

"Nice to meet you Ed." I smiled and held out my hand. He shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. Hey, why don't you guys come on in, and I'll get you some soda." Ed let us in, and we sat down on a couch in a room that looked like the basement from Wayne's World. There was even a bunch of guitars on the wall.

"Ed plays guitar in a garage band he started a few years back. Some of our other friends are in it too." Ikuto said quietly. Apparently, he didn't want Ed to hear him say anything.

"Oh. Why aren't you in the band with them?" I said in the same hushed tone he was using.

"I AM. That's why Ed really bugs me. He's the band manager too, so I have to take orders from HIM." Ikuto was smirking, which meant he was comfortable around Ed's house. That's good, at least he isn't staying somewhere that's uncomfortable for him...

"HEY GUYS! IKUTO'S BACK! AND HE BROUGHT A GIRL!" Ed called up the stairs. Ikuto's eyes widened and he put his head in his hands.

"What?" I asked him.

"Ed's family and the rest of the guys are coming. This is when we should leave..." Ikuto stood up and helped me to my feet.

"IKUTO!!!!!!" A girl's voice called. All I saw was a yellow blur and then Ikuto was on the ground, being smothered by a girl that had the same blond hair as Ed.

"Lulu, get off me!" Ikuto somehow managed to get up as everyone else came into the room.

After everyone was introduced, we all decided to make the band play a song. Ikuto didn't want to, but Lulu and me somehow convinced him to.

"So, what song do you want to hear? Why don't you choose a song Amu?" Ed pointed to me, and I thought hard about it.

"Hmmm, do you guys know Holly? By All Time Low?" I said the first song that popped in my head.

"We know that one. It was the first song we learned as a group." Yoru Said. He set up his drums while everyone else set up their instruments. Ikuto was picking up a guitar and slowly walking over to the rest of the band.

"Ikuto? You're not nervous, are you?" Lulu said. She was kinda of annoying, but fun to hang out with.

"No, I'm not. I just haven't heard this song in a while. Are you sure you wanna hear this one Amu?" He looked at me like he was in pain, it was a very strange look for him.

"I'm sure dude. I want to hear this song." I said. He looked a little less pained, so I smiled. He perked up a bit more, and they started playing. That was when something unexpected happened. Ikuto started singing. I fell asleep listening to his sweet voice and gentle guitar playing. When I finally woke up, he was carrying me home.

"You fell asleep during the song. Was it really that bad?" Ikuto said. I just laughed. "Aww, we were THAT bad! I actually thought we were doing pretty good on that song."

"No, you guys were fantastic. I was just really tired I guess." He hopped in through my window, still carrying me. "How long was I asleep?"

He set me down on my bed. "About 3 hours. It's almost sunrise now." He looked tired.

"You look tired."

"I AM tired." He laid down on my bed.

"Then go home and sleep."

"I'm too lazy to move."

"Don't fall asleep here, my parents will be up soon, and they'll be pissed if they see you in here." I looked at him. He was already asleep. You know what? I don't even care anymore, I'm tired too. I fell asleep next to him just as the sun was rising, and it was a perfect moment. I mean, falling asleep at sunrise next to your best friend? That's just cute. It was so simple, but it was perfect. That was when I had my first dream about him, but I knew it wouldn't be the last. Ikuto, what'll happen if you're my true love?

Kumi: There you go, that's the chapter.

Ikuto: I sing a song?

Kumi: A really cute song. And Amu picked it out.

Amu: I wish I hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of it.

Ikuto: I got to sleep with Amu again!

Kumi: Dude, don't get excited. All that happened was that you both fell asleep on her bed. At sunrise.

Amu: Yeah. I wish you hadn't put that in. I mean, it's cute and romantic and stuff, but that'll never happen in real life!

Kumi: Really?

Amu: Really.

Kumi: Really?

Amu: Really.

Kumi: Really?

Amu: Okay! So it happened a couple times! Whatever! Leave the past in the past.

Ikuto: Oh, come on Amu. You know you love me.

Amu: No I don't.

Kumi: I still love you Ikuto.

Ikuto: I know, but no matter how good you are at cosplaying, you still aren't MY Amu.

Kumi: I know...

Amu: Anyway, if you have any ideas for what Kumi should do next, so that the next chapter doesn't end up like this one did, let her know.

Kumi: YEAH! I need ideas! And reviews! R&R!! 


	5. Bonding with her Bro

Kumi: Hi!

Amu: Is that all you have to say?

Kumi: Yep.

Ikuto: You've been gone for about a month now.

Kumi: Yep.

Amu: You don't have an excuse?

Kumi: Other than writer's block?

Ikuto: Yep.

Kumi: Well... school is ending this next week, so I've had a lot of school stuff to do.

Amu: But, you never do any of it!

Kumi: Yeah, but they don't know that!

Ikuto: Now they do.

Suze: SCREW YOU IKUTO!

Kumi: Waa! Suze, what are you doing in the chat?

Suze: I'm here for comic relief!

Ikuto: Back to the plot. What's this next chappy gonna be about?

Kumi: Umm... I really don't know.

Suze: What a twist!

All: SUZE!!!

Suze: Fwine *pouts* I'm just gonna hang out with Emi then.

Kumi: STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER! SHE'S MINE!

Ikuto: While they're fighting, let's get to the chapter.

Amu: I miss Jin. And Kumi talking about Ryu.

Ikuto: What is it with girls and their fangirl obsessions with asian boys?

Kumi: Well, tecnically, Ryu isn't asian, but we call him Ryu.

Amu: So... Are you asian?

Kumi: NO COMMENT!

Suze: I'll do the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: Kumi doesn't own Shugo Chara!/ Shugo Chara Doki!, or any other manga/anime series mentioned here. She doesn't own any brandname products either. She does have claim on Yume and any other OCs she uses in here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto's POV

Today, I'm helping Amu. She wants to go pick up someone from the airport, and she's too nervous to go by herself. Apparently, this person is really important to her... and the plot (Kumi: HEY! No breaking the forth wall! Ikuto: Sorry). She won't tell me anything about this person, but I guess that if he's important to Amu, I should meet 'em. So, here I am, sitting in the subway with Amu, getting disapproving glances from people. She should be thanking me for this, I'm like the best friend ever for doing this and not asking for anything in return.

"So Amu, who are you picking up from the airport?" I asked cooly.

"N-n-nobody... just someone I haven't seen in a while." She blushed a bit. She's been doing that a lot around me recently. Do I keep doing something strange when I ask her a question?

"Like who?" I press.

"L-l-like I said, someone I haven't seen in a while." She looks out the window just as we go through a tunnel. She turns back to me, slightly disappointed. "Why do you even care?"

I shrug. "I'm just curious, is all."

"Well, you won't have to be curious anymore, cuz we're here." Juat as she spoke, we pulled into the station. Now all we have to do is go up a couple flights of escalators and wait. Amu made sure we got here just in time for the flight to come in.

***After all that walking***

"Okay, we only have to wait three minutes." She seemed to be getting nervous and excited at the same time. That's when she started pacing. That's a bit weird even for Amu. I checked my watch. Only two minutes to go. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out. I had a new message from someone. I didn't regognize the number. It said:

Hi, Ikuto. Guess who. Here's a hint, I can see you from where I'm standing.

WTH! Who is this? I scrolled down even more.

.

.

.

Yume 3

Yume? She's here?

It took me a few seconds to realize what this would mean. My life is totally ruined! Yume is... Well, Yume is...

"AMU!" I didn't know the voice that called Amu's name, but let me tell you this, the voice was definitely a guy. I turned and saw Amu's face light up. She started running toward the voice.

"KUKAI! I missed you!" She and the guy were hugging tightly. He let her go and she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward me. I was still in shock from the text message I'd recieved, but I pushed that to the back of my mind as they slowed down and stopped in front of me. "Kukai, this is my best friend, Ikuto. Ikuto, this my brother, Kukai."

"Yo." I said, smirking a little bit. This Kukai guy is her brother? No wonder she was kind of nervous and excited.

"Ah, so YOU'RE the famous Ikuto. I've heard a lot about you." He seemed to be examining me thoroughly. I was doing the same. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and pierced ears. He had slightly tan skin, just like me.

"I didn't tell you that much about him, Kukai." Amu was all bubbly right now. But I think I saw a hint of confusion cross her face.

"Well, you weren't the only one talking about him." Kukai said. I could tell he was a bit confused, but then again, so were me and definitely Amu.

"Who else was talking about me?" I asked him. I had a hunch, but it could've just been a coincedence.

"I was!" Out from behind Kukai popped a girl with sea blue eyes and green hair that was almost as long as Amu's, and styled differently. She wore very american clothes, that seemed to scream that style they have there, i don't remember what it was, but it was called either scene or punk. Right now, I'm bracing myself for the attack.

"Hi, Yume." I said boredly. She squealed happily, hugged me, and started snapping pictures of me on her cell phone.

"Kyaa! Ikuto! I'm soo happy to see you! I've been trying to convince my parents to let me come visit for so long! And they finally let me come! We get to go shopping, go to cosplay parks, movies, all that stuff, again!!" She was acting like a fangirl, and clinging to my arm. She spoke so fast I doubt anyone could understand her. Once she gets her hands on Amu though, I will be completely insignificant. Yume has a way of always bragging about and embarassing me at the same time, without me even being in the room.

"You two know eachother?" Amu looked kind of shocked. I shouldn't really be surprised, people are always shocked that I know Yume.

"Yep, I practically raised this little monster." Yume pet my head, and smiled. Amu looked like she was about to keel over on the floor in a fit of laughter. Yume gasped. In the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of Amu. "Wanna see pictures?"

As Yume led Amu over to the baggage claim to get her bag filled with pics of me, me and Kukai got to bond a bit.

"So, you know Yume?" I asked.

"Yeah, we've actually been going out for a while..." His voice trailed off, leaving an awkward silence in it's wake. (Suze: Plus one gay baby! Kumi: SUZE!)

"So, You've known my sister how long?" Kukai asked.

"About five months now." I prepared myself for all possible questions.

"Do you love her?"

That caught me off guard. "What do you mean by love?"

"I mean, do you love her, as in protect her no matter what, keep her happy kinda love. Like a brother/sister relationship."

"In that case, the answer is yes. She's the closest thing I have to family right now."

"What about Yume, isn't she family too?"

"Well, Yume practically raised me, and I'll always be grateful for that, but she's been gone so long, I'm not sure I can still picture her as family." We both sat down on the bench closest to us.

"You know, she was worried sick about you when your mom kicked you out. She called your mom, yelled at her for a while, then ran to her room crying. Ever since that day, two months ago, she's been trying to persuade her parents to let her come back. When I said I'd take her with me, they agreed. I know she still thinks of you as family." Kukai looked at the ground for a minute. "It must be great to have a family like that." He said it so low, I almost didn't hear it.

"Amu's been really on edge these last few days, I can tell she was really excited about you coming. But she was a bit-"

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I looked over at him. His face was completely emotionless.

"Her mom hates me. Whenever I come to visit Amu, she says I'm irresponsible and cruel like my father. She even hit me a couple times." My breath caught in my throat. How could anyone hate this guy? I haven't known him for more than a couple minutes, but he doesn't seem the type to be hated by anyone. "But what really pushed me over the edge was when Amu told her mom to stop hitting me all the time, and her mom hit her instead. I will never forgive her mom for that. I told Amu to come live with me and dad in america, but she said that no matter how many times her mom hits her, she won't leave."

"So you and Amu are only half-siblings?" I was surprised, they seemed to have some of the same mannerisms even.

"Yep, my mom died of cancer a few years after I was born. My dad remarried, they had Amu when I was 10. Our parents were always fighting, so me and my brothers helped raise Amu. It was like she had six dads and a mom."

"You have four other siblings?" Five brothers, wow.

"Yep. They're all much older than me, so they live off by themselves somewhere in the world. How about you? You got any siblings?" He seemed to like not having to talk about his step-mom anymore.

"I don't. The closest to a sibling I have would either be Yume or Amu."

"I have to ask you something. Well, two things actually." I looked over at me, completely serious.

"Sure, anything."

"First, would you be fine with it... if I asked Yume to marry me?" He blushed a bit. I smiled. It would be good for Yume to have a guy like Kukai.

"Of course. You seem like the type of guy who can handle Yume's craziness." He practically exploded with happiness. But, as a guy, he hid it well.

" Thanks man."

"What about the second thing?" I mused.

"It can wait for later."

We joined the girls at the baggage claim, and we went home. Kukai was relieved when Amu's mom wasn't there, and so was I. I didn't want to have to explain to her who I am. Yume had given Amu lots of baby pics of me, apparently, because they were all over Amu's room the next day. I wonder if Kukai asked Yume yet?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kumi: So, did you like it?

Ikuto: When's there going to be some serious amuto in this thing?!!

Kumi: Soon, Ikuto, soon.

Amu: I hope not too soon.

Kumi: I had to have Kukai and Yume come in first.

Yume: YAYS! I'm in your story!

Suze: And before people ask, here's Yume's profile.

Name: Yume

Age: 21

Marital Status: Happily dating, soon to be engaged.

Favourit Colours: Green and Violet

Style: Punk/ Scene/ Skater

Talents: Drawing, skateboarding, making AMVs, DDR

Personality: Happy, random, the cute kind of crazy

Other traits: overly obsessive over her 'son' Ikuto, whiny at times, witty, and surprisingly smart. She also loves pie, lolipops, and yaoi mangas.

Kumi: There you have it, Yume's profile. Some of the next few chappies will be from her's and Kukai's POVs while they plan the wedding and other things like that.

Suze: Everyone can already guess what the other things are. I know it.

Kukai: R & R and Kumi'll write the next chappy faster.

Kumi: I wanna see my reviews go up to thirty-five within my next few updates, but if they don't, I understand. I'll write fast, so be prepared.

Preview:

Kukai pops the question

Yume throws a slumber party

Ikuto meets Amu's mom... maybe...

AND

Amu makes tacos. 


End file.
